High output portable lights have been developed to assist workers in the field, particularly emergency personnel, such as police and firefighters.
In many instances it is desirable to have a spot light for providing illumination in a specific direction, for example to illuminate the side of a burning building to see where people are trying to escape, or illuminate an area where a lighting device can't be placed.
In many instances it is desirable to have an area light for illuminating an area for multiple persons working on multiple tasks such as at a traffic accident or first aid or medical station.
These portable lights are often, of necessity, quite large because they commonly include a power source, such as batteries, that must last for a long time. Also, area lights, in particular, typically include a telescoping pole to elevate the light fixture well above the area to be illuminated to enlarge the lighted area and to prevent shadows as much as possible. These portable lights usually weigh in excess of forty pounds. The portable lights are typically stowed in an emergency vehicle.
Prior art light fixtures are configured to provide either area or spot illumination, such that more lights than may be necessary must be carried in the emergency vehicle or, because of size or weight limitations, a decision must be made as to which type of light to carry and hope the other is not needed.